Haunted
by himabindu97
Summary: "Who are you?" Gene questioned. The girl in the picture just kept smiling...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is going to be my first multi-chaptered story. I hope it will come out well. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And please review!**

* * *

Oliver Davis sighed for the nth time in the last half an hour. He was aganist everything which was currently going on,but he was forced into it. He could have been happily going through his next case by this time, with nobody to disturb him with the exception of his annoying twin of course, but his brother had to ruin every single plan of his!

Eugene and Oliver Davis were currently on their way to their next case, in Japan, in a cramped car with no air conditioning, on an extremely bumpy road which was not allowing him to read his book peacefullyand to top it all, his twin was acting like a stupid 5 year old.

Oliver shut his book and massaged his temples.

"Gene, you don't shut up, I will make you walk the rest of the way." Naru threatened through gritted teeth. Of course Gene ignored him.

"Can you believe it Noll, we are finally here!" Gene squealed like a girl. Planning to effectively ignore him, and failing miserably yet again, Oliver did not even attempt to open his book. Instead he rolled down his side of the window and watched as the scenery went by.

Japan was a fine place even though it was melting him at the moment. Oliver never held any particular interest towards it. On the other hand, Gene loved Japan. He always wanted to come here and know more about their birth parents, but their adoptive parents, Luella and Martin were a bit skeptical about letting them off to another country without a guide and without the media being alerted. It was finally decided that, since they were 21 and old enough to handle themselves for one or two months, Lin Koujo, one of Martin's employees would be their guide. On Luella's insistence.

"Wow!" Gene exclaimed, mesmerized. Wondering what caught his brother's attention this time, Noll looked out of his window. He held his breath.

It was a beautiful mansion, the huge garden infront of the mansion was full of flowering plants and a lively and lovely atmosphere surrounded it. It looked nothing like a haunted one, contrary to the mansions he encountered his previous cases. He wouldn't say that haunted houses would appear like the old, run down ones that they show in the movies, but they do have some negative energy surrounding them. But the one he was currently standing infront of was definitley something.

"This is certainly something." Gene said quietly beside Noll. Noll caught the doubtfulness in his voice.

"It seems a bit too perfect." Noll said, walking towards the door and unlocking it. The house was well kept, probably cleaned and arranged just a few hours before.

"It's huge." Gene commented, being the first one to enter. He fell on to the couch and stretched himself.

"Is it a takeaway or are we having our dinner out?" Gene questioned rubbing his stomach.

"Get the luggage." Noll commanded and started climbing the steps.

"That doesn't answer my question?" Gene yelled after Noll. Of course he was ignored.

"Idiot scientist." Gene muttered before exciting the mansion.

There were doors. Too many doors. It was pain to go through all of the doors. Some were empty, some did have furniture covered with white blankets.

Noll continued to walk hands in his pockets, skipping doors that seemed uninteresting. Finally he stopped at a door. Nothing interesting about this too, but he was tird of skipping doors. This door was a particularly simple and plain one without any handiwork on it like the others did. Noll pushed the door open and entered.

It was an old, dusty room. This particular room wasn't cleaned. This room too was huge, it had a piano and something like a huge photo frame covered with a white blanket. He had no idea why something as valuable as the piano wasn't covered? He ran his fingers through the dust covered keys. It was a fine one. Noll liked the piano. He liked to play it whenever he felt stressed or after a long day at BSPR. The music was soothing and calmed his nerves. Noll unintentionally glanced at the covered frame. He sure was feeling too curious today. Maybe Gene was finally rubbing off on him.

Noll lifted his hand and clutched the blanket covering the frame and pulled it. He started coughing because of the dust. When he was finally done coughing, he looked at the frame.

Cinnamon eyes shining with playfulness and joy, a bright smile, honey coloured hair and a radiant face. An innocent look. A young lady about 20, looking over her shoulder, her honey coloured locks covering part of her eyes, smiling at whoever was taking her picture.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Gene questioned from behind.

"Hmm..." was all Gene received in reply. Noll was staring, at the girl in the picture. That's a first. Gene only smirked.

"It's rude to stare Noll." Gene teased. This snapped Noll out of his trance and cleared his throat.

"There's nothing interesting here, you are wasting my time Gene." Noll said and exited the room.

"Hey! I was not the one who was staring!" Gene protested. Noll was out of sight.

Gene just stood infront of the frame and smiled softly. The girl was really something if she managed to make his idiot scientist of a brother stop and stare.

"Who are you." Gene questioned. The girl in the frame just kept smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter up! Pls do have patience with me because the chapters might go a bit slow. But do not lose heart, everything will fall into place. And your reviews are a huge encouragement, give me as much as you can! Please Take Care Of Me.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

* * *

Noll was seated on the couch going through the documents of BSPR. They had excellent dinner, from the road side ramen stand. He literally hated ramen. Nothing in life could be gained instantly, only through pure hard work and struggling, be it food like instant ramen or recognition. Hence, the reason he hated anything instant. He adjusted his black framed spectacles on his nose as he finished another cigarette.

" Luella doesn't know yet that you smoke. You should really cut down on your number of cigarettes." Gene suggested, flopping down on the couch opposite to him. Noll didn't even look up from his work. Gene adjusted his head so that he could look at Noll.

"You are still upset about the ramen thing aren't you? Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud Noll. You should try something different every now and then." Gene chided him lightly.

"You know I hate ramen." Noll growled, looking up.

"You hate it because it is instant ramen not because it is RAMEN." Gene stressed.

"Big difference." Noll muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hating is human nature Noll, you can hate it because of it's taste, don't hate it because it is instant. Sometimes, we should be grateful of the things we get instantly, very greatful, because they won't last long. And one will know the value of something after it has been taken away." Gene explained, as he faced the ceiling, his eyes slightly unfocused.

Noll would never admit, but Gene had a point. He always did. Noll had always been the practical one of the two while Gene being the one with beliefs. He never gave anything so much thought, trusting people immediately, always seeing the good in them. He had always thought life had a deeper meaning. He could not sometimes make out if Gene was extremely intelligent or just a naive fool.

Noll's train of thought was interrupted by a slight snore. Gene was fast asleep on the couch, mouth slightly apart. Noll sighed. He got up from the couch, got a comforter and spread it across his twin's body. Gene slightly adjusted himself due to the the sudden unnecessary warmness, and the comforter fell to the floor.

"You just are so much trouble sometimes..." Noll said to his sleeping twin, folding his hands across his chest.

 ** _A black haired boy, with deep blue eyes about 5 or 6 was on his way from the dining hall to his room, where his brother was waiting for him, sick. He hated everything and every single person here at the orphanage where he and his brother were dumped._**

 ** _"Where do you think you are going, you freak?" A rude and burly voice stopped him in his tracks. He could hear series of laughter from the children of the same age of that of the burly voice._**

 ** _"You didn't show us what we asked for." The voice demanded. Noll turned around to face a well built, brute of a boy about thirteen. Backed up by his comparatively inferior looking friends. There was a boy in the gang who was always hiding his face. The leader came closer to the blue eyed boy and towered over him to add special effects. The black haired boy didn't move a muscle._**

 ** _"I don't see why I should." The boy replied calmly, looking up. Suddenly the black haired boy's view spread, his feet dangling, his collar tight around his neck. Much effort wasn't needed for the leader to lift the young boy by his collar._**

 ** _"When I order, you follow. Now show me the flying objects." The leader shook the black haired boy._**

 ** _"Enough already Tom..." the boy who always hid his face pleaded meekly. He was ignored._**

 ** _"E.C!" another boy, the same age and face as the one held by the collar came running to the leader._**

 ** _"LET HIM GO!" the boy demanded, kicking the leader in the shins. The leader yelped in pain and kicked the other boy, hard in the stomach and threw the boy who was held by the collar to the wall opposite to him. E.C ran to his brother, who was now lying on the ground, clutching his stomach and coughing blood. Seeing his brother coughing so much of blood, he felt something build up in him and screamed with all his might. All the tube lights shattered, and the temperature dropped in several degrees. It brought him immense pleasure to see the terrified face of the leader._**

 ** _"E.C, stop it..." the boy on the floor managed to plead. Suddenly someone enveloped both the boys in a tight, protective hug, blocking their view._**

Gene woke up panting and terrified. Something about the dream terrified him. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead as he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Slow and calm breathing could be heard from somewhere beside him, few feet away. Gene relaxed. Noll was asleep on the opposite couch. He slumped back into the couch, closing his eyes. The sunlight would be back in a few hours. It always did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, third chapter up! As I told you before, the content of the chapters is a bit slow so you need to have patience. I understand that you want to know more about the girl in the picture and you will after a little while. And the more reviews I get the more I feel motivated to write and the more you get to know about the girl. Reviews are a really huge encouragment so pls read and review!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

* * *

Gene was drifting in the void between sleep and being awake. He could feel the warmth of the early morning sunlight on his face, Noll leaving the house and returning with Lin, their guide, well more of a babysitter, since Luella sent him. He could hear them both talking but the words were lost in that endless void.

Gene groggily opened his eyes. He could make out a tall figure seated on the couch opposite to him. Gene rubbed his clouded eyes.

"How was your journey?" Gene asked Lin, sitting up. Lin looked up from his file.

"Exhausting." Lin replied, irritation crossing his tired features as he recalled his journey. He was seated beside quite a chatty and irritating old woman, who absolutely wouldn't shut up at any point of time. Lin shuddered at the memory. Gene chuckled. He understood all too well what Lin meant. Lin and Noll were way too similar in so many things. If Noll was anti-social then Lin was a recluse.

"Lin could rest while we get ready and set up the equipment. At sharp 10, we will be meeting Morshi Noriko, our client at her place." Noll said, coming down the stairs. Gene leaned back, against the couch. His neck felt sore. Rubbing his neck, he tried to remember when he had fallen asleep last night. And he suddenly remembered his dream. Fear started building up in his chest. What was that dream about? Why was he seeing himself and Noll in it? What happened in the end which made him so restless and unstable? It wasn't the first time he was asking himself the these questions. This particular dream has been plaguing him from almost 6 months. Yet he could not bring himself to tell Noll about it.

"Tell me what?" Noll questioned, as he entered the house with the equipment boxes. Gene froze. He didn't know he was slowly bringing down his telepathic wall.

"Nothing." Gene replied casually, standing up and leaving Noll to stare after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morshi-san, would you mind telling us when all of this started?" Shibuya kazuya asked his client, sipping his tea while Lin typed away on his laptop. The woman in her late twenties, felt slightly uncomfortable recalling the memory.

"My brother got married a few months ago and relocated to Shibuya. To start new, he purchased the house and moved in with his new wife and his daughter, Ayami. Since his job demanded frequent travelling, he requested me to move in with them to babysit Ayami whenever he and his wife were out of station. I moved in at once. The first week went peacefully, but then in the second week it started..." Noriko bit her lip, unsure of continuing any further.

Gene seemed to have sensed her uncertainty and bent forward slightly from where he sat.

"Morshi-san, trust me when I tell you that whatever you have experienced is not unreal nor is it a dream. You have not imagined anything. It is as real as the air you are breathing." Gene assured her with an understanding smile. Noll couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how well Gene could handle their clients. Relief flooded Noriko's eyes as she resumed her story.

"Thank you Shibuya-san. The second week, at night, I started to hear music playing from upstairs as I would be up late doing my office work. The music was so beautiful, yet I didn't know who could be playing it. Initially I thought that It must be one of the maids, but when I questioned them, none of them knew anything. One day, I finally decided to check it. After the music started, I crept up stairs and went to check on Ayami. I was shocked to find her door ajar and no Ayami in bed. This terrified me and I started towards the piano room. Upon reaching the room, I found that the door was slightly parted. I tried to look in." Noriko paused, as she tried to remember what she had seen exactly.

"Ayami was standing beside a girl with short brown hair, who was seated in front of the piano, playing it. The white blanket covering the frame beside the piano, has been removed and I couldn't help but feel that the girl from the frame and the one playing the piano were the same even though she was facing away from me." Noriko said. Noll held his chin in thought.

"I was scared for Ayami, so as soon as I opened the door wider, she seemed to disappear in thin air. Ayami didn't seem terrified at all, if anything she was only upset because I interrupted their 'meeting' and to be honest, it seemed perfectly harmless. This went on for quite a while and Ayami's parents came to know about this. It was hardly acceptable for their daughter to associate with who-knows-what but I argued with them. You see, Ayami was improving..." Noriko trailed off. It stirred up unpleasant memories for her as pain was evident in her eyes. The men waited for her to continue.

"Ayami and her mother were in an accident 3 years ago. She was 5 back then. It was a truck and her mother was driving the car. It traumatized her so much. She stopped talking to everyone. She held onto the doll, Minnie, that her mother gifted her. She stopped responding to medication and eventually stopped going to school." Gene could see tears gathering in her eyes and felt sorry for the child.

"After she made friends with that girl, she slowly started coming out of her room, she wanted to play more in the backyard and she really loves tending to the flowers in the garden. Her psychologist said that she finally started responding to the medication and that she would be able to speak soon. We were all so happy." Noll frowned and Gene sensed it. Then why were they here? Noll folded his hands across his chest.

"Morshi-san, if everything was going fine, why are we here?" Noll questioned seriously. Lin stopped typing and looked up at the woman. Noriko looked really worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter up! I think I'm dragging this on but I promise you, just one more chapter and you can finally meet Mai. Please do not lose heart and review as much as you can. You have no idea how much they encourage me.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

* * *

"After her condition started improving, she used to play with Minnie occasionally. Once, she almost drowned in the pond in the backyard. I didn't know how she could have ever gone near it when she never did before. And I honestly don't understand how she was saved. But since then, she was badly shaken and she held onto Minnie most of the time. It was almost creepy, how she held on to that doll. I tried to hide it, throw it away but it would be back into Ayami's arms in no time." Noriko let out a sigh.

"One day, the doll went missing and I immediately understood that It was my chance to leave the house with Ayami." Noriko said.

"If it isn't too much to ask, could we meet Ayami once?" Gene asked.

"Not at all, she still can't speak. You will have to manage that." Noriko smiled at them apologetically.

"Ayami-chan, someone's here to see you." Noriko informed opening the door. Gene was the first one behind Noriko, followed by Noll and Lin.

"Konichiwa!" Gene greeted as he entered the room. A little girl, with green eyes and sand colored hair looked up from whatever work she was doing. Her eyes shone as soon as she caught sight of Gene and Noll. She left her crayons on the floor and ran up to the twins, hugging Noll's leg and looked up to smile at Gene. To say that they were flabbergasted was an understatement.

"Ayami-chan!" Noriko chided.

"It's quite fine, Morshi-san." Gene said. Noll looked down at the girl. Her eyes showed signs of recognition and she was pleased that she was able to do so. Noll knelt down to match her height.

"Ayami, have you ever seen us before?" He questioned. She nodded.

"Where?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Ayami ran to her book shelf, rummaged through her books and pulled out something. She ran back to Noll and handed him that something. It was a picture. Of him and Gene, when they were young. Every single person in the room resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"Where did you get this? Who gave it to you?" Noriko demanded. Ayami pointed to the floor where her drawings sheets lay scattered. Lin walked forward and picked up one of the sheets. They were stick figures of a young woman and a little girl holding hands beside what seemed like a piano. Lin passed the drawing to Noll.

"Ayami and Mai-chan." Noll read out loud. He rubbed his thumb against the drawing of Mai unknowingly.

"Can I borrow this picture for a while?" Noll requested Ayami who nodded her approval.

"Morshi-san, can I lie down for a few minutes?" Noll asked standing up. Before she could respond, he lied down on Ayami's bed.

"S-sure." Noriko managed to say, unsure of what was going on.

Noll concentrated part of his enery onto the picture he was holding. And then all the pictures came flooding.

How Ayami met Mai while she was playing the piano one night, how Mai taught Ayami to play it, how Ayami loved to play with Mai in the backyard, Mai teaching Ayami how to handle the flowers...at this point Noll chose to slow down the vision and stare at Mai's face as she smiled. He went on with his vision till he reached the part where Ayami was about to drown. He paused his vision right there. It wasn't Mai who saved Ayami. He thought he saw the fabric of a kimono sleeve. And the one who tried to drown Ayami was...He saw Minnie being buried in front of the house, in the garden, under the rose bush. But he couldn't make out who did it.  
Noll woke up from his vision. Gene was seated in the chair beside the bed, having a cup of coffee while Ayami was on the floor, coloring.

"How long have I been out?" Noll asked rubbing his sore neck.

"About an hour. Did you find out?" Gene asked.

"I know who tried to drown Ayami and she wasn't saved by Mai as we assumed." Gene frowned.

"I will give you the full details downstairs." Noll replied getting up from the bed. He knelt down, handed the picture of him and his twin to the little girl, muttered his thank you's and left the room.

"Ayami's mother tried to drown her." Noll revealed to Noriko. Gene face palmed himself. Noll was the very definition of a robot. The horrified look on the poor woman's face worried Gene. She already had to handle too much. He felt sorry for her.

"She couldn't stand the developing relationship between her daughter who she loved so much and another unknown spirit and tried to take Ayami with her. But fortunately she was saved. Her soul has currently been trapped in Minnie." Noll continued despite the tears threatening to fall from Noriko's eyes. He suddenly felt guilt pricking him slowly and lightly in his chest but he pushed it away. Before he could continue, Gene interrupted him.

"We would like you to be present during the cleansing along with Ayami, you know, for Ayami's mother as well as for Ayami's sake." Gene suggested.  
Despite the sadness, Noriko smiled knowingly through her tears.

"We will. Thank you very much." Noriko choked out, breaking down. Noll stood watching as Gene and another maid tried to console the sobbing woman and Lin bringing a glass of water for her. He saw Ayami watching with worry etched on her delicate face from upstairs as her Aunt broke down. She looked at him with worried eyes and he tried to give her a reassuring smile. That itself was enough for her as she smiled back at him. He wasn't a complete robot. There was still hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter up! I hope none of you are bored. I won't be able to update this story for a while since I'm really busy with college and stuff. Please do wait for me.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**

* * *

Lin started digging near the rose bush. After around 15 minutes of struggle, Lin felt something touch his fingers. At this point, Lin increased his pace and pulled out Minnie covered in a cloth. As soon as they un-wrapped the cloth, Gene saw a light blue barrier surrounding the doll.

"This is...," Gene said, lost.

"It's a spiritual barrier Noll," Gene said taking the doll and examining it. Noll frowned.

"Whoever did it must have been extremely stupid," Lin commented.

"Why do you say that?" Gene questioned, his attention focused on the doll. Noll replied instead.

"To use so much spiritual energy for such a low level spirit would have been a waste and exhausting. Whoever did it could have cleansed it very easily," Noll replied.

"Lin, contact Morshi-san and let her know that we found Minnie and ask her to be here at around 9 o'clock tomorrow morning," Noll gave his orders and left.

"He was smiling..." Gene muttered, handing over the doll to Lin.

"What was that?" Lin questioned.

"He was smiling when he was using psychometry. He has been acting weird since we came here," Gene told Lin.

"You have been doing the same, haven't you?" Lin asked, covering the doll.

"What?" Gene questioned, surprised.

"What's troubling you Gene?" Lin asked folding his hands across his chest.

"Nothing," Gene replied before walking away. Lin sighed.

"Whoever says these two are different..." Lin said to himself.

The following morning things went as smooth as they could go. Ayami's mother passed on peacefully without any need for an exorcism with the help of Gene. Ayami seemed to be happy with it, when Gene explained to her what moving on meant.

"I can't thank you enough, Shibuya-san," Noriko bowed deeply in gratitude. Now that Ayami was safe, she was truly at peace and she looked a lot younger. She requested to leave the other spirit, since it helped Ayami so much.

"If there is anything I could do for you, anything at all, please let me know," Noriko offered. Before Gene could say anything, Noll spoke.

"Morshi-san, could we rent this house for a while if you don't mind, and do you think you could tell us something about the one who sold this house to you?" Noll requested. Gene just stared at his twin, open mouthed. Noll was never the one to ask something from their clients in return.

"The details are all in here and please feel free to stay as long as you want," Noriko said handing Noll a file.

"I appreciate it, thank you very much," Noll thanked the woman. Ayami rolled down her side of the window and waved them goodbye. Before Gene could have the chance to interrogate him, Noll disappeared into the house.

"So troublesome," Gene muttered.

"Speak for yourself," Lin commented walking past him.

Noll was exactly where Gene suspected him to be; in the piano room. Noll was leaning against the wall opposite to the piano, smoking and staring at the frame lost in thought.

"Couldn't wait to see her?" Gene teased, leaning against the wall beside Noll.

"Don't be ridiculous," Noll said, seemingly irritated but Gene knew better. Noll was curious. Gene was curious too. They wanted to know what exactly was going on. There were too many questions to be answered; about Mai, about how she had their picture, about the spiritual barrier and who saved Ayami. Gene had his own dream to think about.

"You were smiling while seeing the vision," Gene said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Noll replied almost immediately. Gene chuckled. Noll knew too well what he was talking about.

"Admit it Noll, you fell for a ghost!" Gene teased even more.

"She might not be a ghost for all we know; Morshi-san could be imagining it because of her lack of sleep," Noll explained.

"But you didn't deny falling for her," Gene pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything," Noll tried to shut him up. They fell silent for a while.

"Noll, have you ever thought about how we would have been in our past lives?" Gene asked suddenly.

"I don't believe in something so absurd," Noll replied.

"We hunt ghosts Noll," Gene said.

"Everything has an explanation," Noll stated.

"Not everything can be explained," Gene countered. Noll sighed. Not this again. There were many things that he and his twin didn't agree on and this was one of it. The concept itself was very illogical to him. It was in these times, Noll's self-control was very useful or else there was a chance for a potential heated argument between him and his twin.

"Sure Gene, whatever you say," Noll falsely agreed and started towards the door.

"Idiot scientist!" Gene called after him, annoyed.

"Stupid medium," Noll called back and left. It was the exact same reason he wouldn't tell Noll his dream. He would just brush it off.

Before going out for dinner, Gene dialed a number on his cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madoka, sorry to disturb you at this time," Gene apologized from the other end.

"No trouble at all, I wasn't asleep anyway. I had to type some reports. So, how is Japan? Having fun?" Madoka enquired, balancing the cell phone between her ear and her collarbone as she typed.

"Fine so far," Gene replied. Madoka frowned.

"Something on your mind?" Madoka asked.

"I had that dream again," Gene answered. Madoka paused her typing.

"Only this time, instead of waking up abruptly, someone cutoff my line of sight by hugging us, I know it because I could still see the walls for a few seconds," Gene explained.

"Do you have any idea as to who it could have been?" Madoka asked, writing down the information.

"Not in the slightest," Gene replied.

"Try not to think too much about it, Ok? It isn't only about the case, you are in Japan for a small vacation and Noll needed sunlight anyway," Madoka tried to lighten the mood. She heard him chuckle.

"Thanks. Good night Madoka or should I say good morning?" Gene joked.

"Good night Gene," Madoka said and hung up. She leaned back in her chair and thought about their conversation. This was going to be so hectic. Time to inform this to her before things got out of hand. Madoka dialed a number on her cell phone. She heard the rhythmic ringing before the call was answered.

"Madoka?" she heard the other person.

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I think you need to know this," Madoka said.


End file.
